


Just a dream

by CharisTeapot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, thanks to my awesome friend, who helped me with English translation! Too bad I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any other mistake, I would like to know about it. Thanks. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to my awesome friend, who helped me with English translation! Too bad I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any other mistake, I would like to know about it. Thanks. Enjoy reading!

Lucifer was imprisoned with Michael in a cage. Every day and every minute was a struggle. Not so much about survival, like the rest of existence. It was a perfect punishment. Neither life nor death.

And Sam couldn’t do anything about it. Again, he was only an observer, who was forced to watch their mutual torture. He knew that he just has to do one simple thing and everything will be okay again. But he was unable to remember what it should be.

He woke up sweating and confused. He quickly sat up in the bed, breathing raggedly. The yellow light was so bright when he switched on a table lamp. But he was in his own bedroom.

His gaze immediately fell beside him where someone was lying wrapped in a blanket. Only a tuft of dirty blonde hair was peeking out from under the quilt.

He was relieved a little. It was just a dream. The same dream that had been hunting him for so long.

The man next to him shook and turned his head to him. "What’s the matter?" he asked drowsily.

"It’s nothing, Luci. Go back to sleep."

"When you say 'nothing,' then it’s alway something," Lucifer observed and he blinked, growing accustomed to the light. "The bad dream again?" he asked, although it was clear. He stared into Sam’s eyes.

Sam nodded his head in response, looking worried.

Lucifer watched him for a while. His smile widened. "I like when you’re frowning," he noted.

"What?"

"The way you wrinkle your forehead."

"And what’s up with that?"

"It’s sexy,“ Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

"It was just a dream," he murmured as he snuggled closer to Sam. Sam put his arms around Lucifer and the wrinkles on his forehead slowly disappeared.


End file.
